The present invention is directed to a process for obtaining D,L-homocystine by oxidation of the disodium salt of D,L-homocysteine.
D,L-homocystine is of interest in the production of food for domestic animals.
Of course it is known to oxidize mercaptans to the corresponding disulfides. In the case of D,L-homocysteine, however, there are obtained high yields of the desired D,L-homocystine only by maintaining specific conditions.